Université Française en Vue Baie
The Université Française en Vue Baie was established in 1815 during the Jean Delaveau era. The university was originally called l'Université Française en Blixe, but was renamed when Vue Baie became its own province. The university has always been a provincially-run venture, operating with low-to-no tuition since its founding. UFVB has "cité universitaires" in four cities: Ritz (the largest university campus on earth in population, and highest-ranking cité ), Nouvelle Montréal, L'Anjou-sur-Carsonne (the second highest ranking cité), and Nouvelle Paris. The sister university of UFVB, the English University of Harbourview, is situated in Ferry Hills. The university is internationally reputed for its work in almost all areas: the humanities, sciences, mathematics, fine arts, engineering, etc. The institution is by far the most prestigious french-language institution for all of those areas. However, their ''Départemente de Langues ''is recognised as one of the greatest literature faculties on earth in French (1st), English (1st), Russian (1st), Chinese (2nd), Japanese (2nd), Arabic (2nd), Hebrew (4th), Korean (5th), Latin (5th), and Classical Greek (6th). The UFVB has been at the centre of Delongonian academia since the early twentieth century. The university, and the province's French-speaking population in general, holds an disproportionately large influence over Delongonian academia. The UFVB is known for demanding the its campuses be equitable in terms of educational quality. All campuses are of extremely high repute. Of course, the campus Blancqui and the campus Delaveau are the most reputed, but in reality, their calibre is similar to the other campuses. Campuses Each cité universitaire is independent of one another with their own dean and budgets, while all are operated under the UFVB administrative umbrella in Ritz. Each cité universitaire is composed of several campuses. La grande séparation In 1983, several cités decided to leave the UFVB infrastructure to develop a "modern university." The UFVB lost, on average, one cité per month during these difficult times. The cités decided to leave in referendums. While most students and faculty supported the separations, there were many cases of faculty-members returning to the UFVB infrastructure as the new universities were found to be of sub-par. As a result, the cités in Toulosse (Université de Toulosse), Rivère-Seine (Collège Seine), St. Jean (Collège St. Jean), Lac Pourtoi (Université Vue Baie à Lac Poutoi), Bludonc, Ferry Hills (Université Franco), Reigneville (Université Vue Baie à Reigneville), Mouston (Université Vue Baie à Mouston), Château-du-Main (Université Newland) were all lost (in chronological order, with their current name in brackets). While the loss of these massive cités were devasting to the UFVB's very existence, the loss of two of the largest campuses (which became their own universities) was perhaps even more disastrous for the UFVB. The Campus au Mur (which became the Université de ville Ritzien) and the Campus au Cirque (Université Vue Baie à Ritz) Several campuses of the remaining cités decided to leave the UFVB system as well: Campus Limogues in L'Anjou (Université Limogues), Campus L'Angevine in L'Anjou (Université Angevine), and the Campus Lévesque (Université Ritzien). While la grande séparation was a massive hardship for the UFVB, it led to one of the most prosperous times in the university's history by the 2000s as many of the campuses of lower-academic calibre had left the UFVB infrastructure, and the new University President Mylène Boivin implemented many wide-reaching reforms after her appointment by the Minister of Education in 1993. Boivin remains President today at 71, but has announced her intentions to retire by June 2018. Mylène Boivin will be replaced by Simone Choquette, a graduate of the UFVB, and descendent of Marci Ann Blixe. Former Campuses and Cités Administration